


haikuhamster’s Profound100 Fills

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Carnival, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Wings, check chapter notes for warnings, profoundnet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: Each chapter has its own tags and warnings, but they’re all 100 words and based on a one-word prompt given in the PB server.Complete: Carnival, Storm.





	1. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen — **Tags:** Dean/Castiel, Fluff, Carnival, Cas is a Softie, Boys in Love

“Would you like some cotton candy, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes snapped away from where they’d been focused on the bright stand. “Huh? Oh. No, don’t worry. I don’t have any money,” he grimaced.

“I do,” Castiel winked. “And I’m buying cotton candy.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Oh, but I do,” Castiel laced his fingers into Dean’s. “I like seeing you happy.”

“I’m beginning to think this whole carnival thing was just a set-up for you to ask me out.”

“Depends. Is it working?”

“Duh,” Dean grinned, leaning to pull Castiel into a soft kiss. “Now, you said something about cotton candy?”


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen — **Tags:** Angst, Low Self-Esteem, Wingfic, Broken Wings, Angel Stuff, Hurt/Comfort

It was terrifying and beautiful all at once. The moment of their appearance in the earthly plane was a boom of thunder, a shock of lightning.

Castiel’s wings were destroyed, a miserable shadow of what they once were. The bones were visibly cracked and the feathers were brittle. Darkness surrounded them, giving them a heavy, cold feeling. They were unkempt to the point that it was clear Castiel abandoned them deliberately, that he hated them so much he wished they would fall off.

Sorrow and awe hit Dean, and he whispered, “They’re incredible, Cas. Your wings are like... a storm.”


End file.
